


A Brilliant Plan

by terachan



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Italiano | Italian, piscinadiprompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terachan/pseuds/terachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non rivolgermi nemmeno una parola!” esclamò Spinella, raddrizzandosi sullo schienale della sedia girevole, le dita che pigiavano tasti a caso sullo schermo, sperando di darsi così un’aria importante e indaffarata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brilliant Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuruccha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/gifts).



> **Prompt:** Artemis Fowl, Artemis/Spinella, lavoro d'ufficio ( [piscinadiprompt](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/) )  
>  **NdA:** : questa flashfic è dedicata a [kuruccha](http://kuruccha.livejournal.com/), perché è colpa sua se adesso ho un nuovo fandom e un nuovo OTP, e perché mi ha sopportata durante i miei scleri su questa ship ♥  
> Non è niente di che, solo un primo tentativo d’approccio su questo fandom. L’IC di questi due mi terrorizza. Spero di non aver scritto cavolate xD

“Non rivolgermi nemmeno una parola!” esclamò Spinella, raddrizzandosi sullo schienale della sedia girevole, le dita che pigiavano tasti a caso sullo schermo, sperando di darsi così un’aria importante e indaffarata.

Artemis mostrò il suo miglior sorriso da vampiro. “Non mi dici nemmeno di accomodarmi? Nemmeno un saluto? Stai perdendo il tocco dell’ospitalità, Capitano.”

“Smettila di fare il finto tonto, Artemis. Non ti riesce per niente bene su quella faccia da schiaffi che ti ritrovi. E mi pare di averti detto di non rivolgermi la parola.” La voce del Capitano Spinella Tappo si alzò in modo imbarazzante di un’ottava sull’ultima sillaba, e quasi rischiò di spaccare lo schermo di nuova generazione con l’indice.

Il sorriso di Artemis non vacillò di un millimetro. “Hai appena attivato il comando di riconoscimento sonoro di flatulenze.”

“Cos— Oh!” Spinella riuscì a disattivare il programma dopo un paio di tentativi. Incrociò le braccia al petto e fece ruotare la sedia verso il ragazzo umano. Si premurò però di alzare un sopracciglio. Il linguaggio del corpo era essenziale, quando il tuo ragazzo era Artemis Fowl. “Cosa cavolo ce ne facciamo di un comando di riconoscimento di flatulenze?”

“È ancora in fase di sperimentazione. Polledro vuole inserire queste microsonde nella crosta terrestre. Riescono a raggiungere un raggio di quindici miglia. Dovrebbero servire a riconoscere il… retto da cui sono stati emessi i flati.  Davvero impressionante. Ottimo per rintracciare nani criminali.” Dall’espressione compiaciuta del ragazzo, Spinella dedusse che l’idea non era partita da Polledro. L’arte della manipolazione si chiamava Artemis Fowl.

L’elfa sospirò. “Sei qui per un motivo, o stai ancora andandotene in giro per Cantuccio per vantarti del fatto di essere l’unico umano ad avere il diritto di farlo?”

“Tecnicamente, anche Leale è umano.”

“Artemis!” sbottò Spinella. “Vorrei farti notare, Oh Grande Genio, che sono in ufficio e dovrei lavorare. Quindi—”

“Avrei un piano” la interruppe Artemis.

“Un piano! No, Artemis, è proprio grazie al tuo ultimo geniale piano che mi ritrovo a fare un lavoro d’ufficio per il prossimo mese. Grazie, ma no grazie.”

Il fangosetto ebbe la faccia tosta di assumere un’espressione offesa. “Se non fosse stato per il mio piano, centinaia di pinguini sarebbero morti!”

“E se non fosse stato per il tuo piano, non avremmo dovuto rubare una navetta per poi affondarla nei ghiacciai dell’Antartide. Per non parlare poi dei due umani che hanno dovuto subire uno spazzamente.”

Artemis sbuffò e per un attimo sembrò il diciottenne che era. “Va bene. Le cose mi erano sfuggite un po’ di mano, lo ammetto.”

Fu il turno di Spinella di sbuffare.

“Mi sono sfuggite _molto_ di mano,” concesse Artemis. “Ma stiamo divagando. Il mi nuovo piano—”

“Non mi interessa. Nemmeno se è per salvare l’ultimo orso polare sulla faccia della terra.”

“Pensavo a una cena nel mio ristorante francese preferito. Solo io e te. Ho prenotato l’intera sala. I pasti saranno portati da carrelli automatici. Nessun fangoso cattivo che vuole rapire la bella elfa.”

Spinella si scoprì commossa dal pensiero. Non era facile, per lei e Artemis, essere una coppia. A cantuccio non erano ben visti, e Spinella non poteva essere scoperta dagli umani. Solo quando partivano per una nuova avventura altamente rischiosa potevano essere se stessi.

_Ne è valsa la pena_ , pensò, _di venir punita con un lavoro d’ufficio._

“Va bene. Ma paghi tu.”

 


End file.
